


weaving flowers in her hair

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Flowers, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Non-Sexual Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Maze had played with ropes before, both as the binder and the bound, but never quite like this.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	weaving flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).



> Fill for the Fuckruary day 17 spice prompt, Shibari.
> 
> Thank you to barbie_nik for beta-ing!
> 
> Title thanks to redledgers

Maze had played with ropes before, both as the binder and the bound, but never quite like this. Eve had her bound and hanging upside-down, legs encased in a criss-cross of pale rope and arms tied to her back with an intricate web that wrapped around her chest and shoulders. She padded around her as she hung there, occasionally brushing a finger against her naked skin to check for pinching, or to thread another flower between the rope and her body. Maze watched her move, mind blissfully free of complex thought as she watched Eve's translucent white shift floating around her and clinging to her curves.

When Eve was finished, there was a gentle spiral of flowers around Maze's bound and naked body, beginning at her feet and winding lazily around her to connect with the flower crown Eve had braided into her hair before they began. There was a burst of white-pink apple blossom woven into the rope above her heart, and a trail of lilies, calla lilies, and orchids cascading down the left side of her face, painted in red, white, and silver-purple.

Eve pulled her into a soft kiss, cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb along the underside of her jaw, and Maze sighed into her mouth as she let her glamour drop. She lingered for a moment longer, the sweetness of Eden soft against the roughness of Hell, before she pulled back to collect her camera.

Maze drifted again as Eve took her photographs, obeying her whispered instructions on where to look, until her hands were on her again as she lowered her to the bed. Eve's hands ghosted over her skin as she removed the flowers and untied knots, firmer touches here and there as she rubbed at where the rope had begun to bite. When she was free, they sank into each other’s embrace, Eve tracing fingers that had once tended the soil of Eden over the exposed tendons of Maze's demonic face, the tenderness sending shivers down her spine even as she pressed closer into her touch.

"Was that good for you, Eve?"

"It was perfect, thank you. You were beautiful like that,  _ yonati _ ." Eve replied, pressing a kiss to Maze's forehead as she began to drift towards sleep, their bodies intertwined and both satisfied with their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yonati - my dove
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
